


A Story Without Title

by Muaythai



Category: THE9 (Band), 青春有你2 | Youth With You 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muaythai/pseuds/Muaythai
Summary: Liu Yuxin keep dreaming about one girl after she entered college, and she wants to know this girl.
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Xu Jiaqi, Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This FF was inspired with a song, the tittle is 題名の無い物語 (Untitled Story) - by Takaki Yuya. And, this is my first time write a FF in english so, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> +) /edited/ Big thanks to unadulterated_chaos for being my beta-reader in this story <3

"Let's go to the theme park tomorrow!" said someone to Liu Yuxin, her face was blurry but she knew this girl beside her who was lying together on the same bed. She had short black hair, a kind voice, was taller than her, also had light skin, and a cute tooth. 

"I don't know" Yuxin said, keeping her distance from the girl. Because she doesn't want something to happen. 

"Why?! We had so much fun today at the Aquarium! Tomorrow must be fun too!" 

"Yeah" Yuxin faced the other side. She didn't want to face the girl next to her.

"Why are you like this? You laughed before. Look at me!"

"I don't want to"

"Hhh... I said look at me!" The girl pulled Yuxin to her side so that Yuxin can see her face.

But, after the girl pulled Yuxin, all of Yuxin's vision became blurry and...

" **HAAAAHHH** " Yuxin woke up from her dream, gasping air as much as she could while her eyes searched for something in her room, but never found what she was looking for. This has been happening to her after she entered College. She didn't know what the meaning of her dream was. What she knew was the feelings that always lingering on her heart even after she woke up, it was happiness and sadness. 

"Why again..." Yuxin burst into tears, reaching in the air with her hand, like she wanted someone to grasp her hand and entwined their fingers together.

Yuxin grabbed her phone, saw that it was almost 9 am, and she has class to attend. She is a dance major, she loves popping, and dancing is her passion since she was 12 years old.

She went to the bathroom and showered in peace, closed her eyes and thought about her dream again.

About that dream, it had started on the first night of college. She started dreaming about her and another girl who was always the same, going on a date, after that, they lay together in bed recalling memories of the date. But when Yuxin and the girl touched each other, even just a small or slight touch, She would always wake up from her dream.

It hurts her, beside she can't touch the other girl, she can't see her face either. She wanted to know who she was, but never got a chance, the girl always avoided Yuxin's question when she wanted to know her identity.

"Who are you?" After finishing her bathroom routine, she got ready for college, put on some clothes, ate bread, and had a box of milk on the way to her college.

.  
.  
.

-> In Class  
"Everyone listen up! In 2 months, we will do a test, this test is just for fun. But, I want you all to take it seriously. And I want you all to do freestyle dance with one partner. You can choose whoever you want, just know that you and your partner must be one heart, because in a good partnership dance there is a good bond in it" said the professor.

"Ok, find a partner after my class, and you have to tell me who your partner is, understand?" He said again

"Yes, Sir"

/Time Skip - After Class Ends/

"Who will I partner with?" Yuxin mumbled. Even though she is the best in her major, she always kept away. Her friends were only two and they might become a pair because they are a couple.

"Hey Yuxin, you'll partner up with whom?" One of Yuxin's friends, Kong Xueer asked her.

"I don't know, I don't know anyone, and I have no intention to know anyone," she replied.

"You can't be like that forever, Liu Laoshi, especially at a time like this. Right babe?" said another Yuxin's friend, Xu Jiaqi.

"Shut your mouth, Jiaqi. Do you want to partner up with me, Yuxin?" Xueer suggested.

"I will keep my mouth shut, if you shut me with a kiss" Xueer rolled her eyes when Jiaqi always told her a cheesy line.

"No need. I know you two want to be a pair, I will solve this problem by myself"

"But-"

"Yeayyy, you know us very well, Liu Laoshi, I love you," Jiaqi said, poking Yuxin's cheeks cutely.

"Hhh... If you want us to help you find a partner for you, just tell us okey?" Xueer gave up with her girlfriend and started to question why she wanted to be with her.

"Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Yuxin left her class, walking around college and ended in the college park then decided to sit under a three, felt the sunlight through the leaves touching her face gently 

' _It's warm_ ' She thought. Yuxin blinked her eyes sleepily several times before she goes to a dreamland

"Hi Liu Yuxin"

"Hi anonymous" yeah, Yuxin just went to her same dream with the same girl in front of her waving her hand with the other hand holding some potato snacks.

"Don't be so mean to me!"

"I even don't know what's your name, so what can I call you?"

"Baobei! Isn't it cute?! I will call you baobei to!"

"No, I don't want to, who are you to me so I can call you baobei"

"You meanie. Even though we always go on a date. Never mind, take this snack, you seem down, cheer up!" 

' _whose fault I became like this, you are the mean one_ '  
"Yeah, thank you for your concern"

Yuxin took the snack, and after that, her vision became blurry again and she fond that she woke up from her dream.

' _What a strange dream_ ' She thought  
' _did she just visit my dream to give me a potato snack?_ '

Yuxin tried to stand up but when she did, there was a noise like something dropped, something like a snack. She looked for the source of the sound. And what she found was...

The potato snack which was the same from the girl in her dream gave to her before. She immediately looked at the people around her and only found people who were talking to each other not far away from her. 

' _Who gave me this... Really, i can't take this mystery anymore_ '

Yuxin immediately walked toward people near her. 

"Um.. excuse me, do you guys know who gave me this while I slept under the tree right there or people who were around there?"

"Sorry, but we don't know, we just arrived her 3 minutes ago"

"It's okay, thank you, sorry for interrupting your conversation" Yuxin excused herself from them. Walking around the park while her eyes were searching.

This is the first time for her, the first time she is curious about something other than dance, the first time for her to want to know someone. She can't handle her curiosity anymore, she feels like she will go crazy. And this girl who she doesn't know her name, her age or her face, that drove her crazy.

Before she knew it, it was late afternoon, and when Xueer called her, asked what she did, she gave up. She went to her dormitory and lay on the bed, her body was so tired just because she searched for someone.

She closed her eyes and hoped that she would meet the girl.  
.  
.  
.  
"Where are you?!" Yuxin yelled in her dream. She knows when she dreams about the girl, usually she is in a place where the girl wanted a date. But now, it's just a room with one bed. It's still a place isn't it?

" **BAAA**!" Yuxin jumped out, the girl just surprised her, she hid under the bed and suddenly crawled out like a ghost, but cute. Still scary, but more cute.

"Why did you do something like that! My heart almost jumped out!" Yuxin said while stroking her chest, calming herself.

"Bu buu Yuxin coward" 

"Yeah yeah whatever"

"How was your day? Was college fun?" The girl sat down near Yuxin, patted the floors beside her, invited Yuxin to do the same. Which Yuxin agreed to. 

"I don't know, it was boring as usuall, the interesting part is just the dance, I think" Yuxin lay on the floors, while her eyes stared at the ceilings.

"It's because you don't have friend you lone-wolf" She hit Yuxin gently on her forehead and after that she lay beside Yuxin and start staring at the ceilings, then the ceilings suddenly transformed into beautiful night sky with stars everywhere.

"Wow, it's my dream, and i know that I'm dreaming, but still, you are the one controling my dream, how can that be" Yuxin alwas dumbfounded when the girl suddenly changed the place, the background, even their clothes. She always wanted them in couple shirts, like a half heart shirt that when they get close to each other, it will make a beautiful heart. But Yuxin always rejected it, because it doesn't fit her style.

"It's because you dumb, you dummy" 

"You always mock me, is it fun to you?"

"Why you asking a question that you know the answer to. It obviously 'yes' "

"I regret chatting with you"

"You regret but you can't stop, can you?"

"You know me very well then"

They chatted together, the topic wasn't that fun, but when the girl said it, it always felt different to Yuxin. Maybe she fell for this girl a little bit. Yeah, maybe and just a little bit.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Why you seemed down before, is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah, actually I have a task to do. In 2 months, the professor wants us to do a freestyle dance with a partne"

"Isn't it good? You love dancing anyway"

"Yeah I Love dancing, but I don't have any friend or acquaintance to partner with me"

"Pitty you, May god pitty your lone soul"

"What the-"

"Oh I know! I will be your partner then!" 

"What do you mean, it's hilarious. Don't say something stupid"

"What parts is hilarious. And don't call my idea stupid"

"First, you aren't real. Even if I practice with you, I still can't perform the dance in front of the professor. Second, when I touch you, shortly after that, you will disappear from my dream, and I will wake up."

"But I'm real" the girl murmured

"What?"

"I mean, you can practice with me, and after you find your partner in real life, you can practice the dance you and I practiced with them. Clever idea right?! And honestly we can touching longer than that, but i don't want to do something you and I will regret. Something must be payed of if you want something, it's called trading" 

"Maybe we can. And what is something that you and I will regret?" 

"It's a secret! You don't have to know" 

"You and your thoughts"

"Hehehe. So when will we start our practice?" 

"Tomorrow if you want to. I don't like to waste my time"

"Okay"  
"Then bye bye, Have a nice day today. And don't forget to eat breakfast!"

After the girl bid Yuxin farewell, like always, her vision became blurry, but before she was fully awake from her dream, she heard the girl yelling something.

"OH, AND I WANT A SLOW ROMANTIC SONG. DON'T FORGET THAT, IF YOU DON'T FULFIL MY WISH, THEN I DON'T WANT TO ACCOMPANY YOUUU!!!"

' _What a strange girl_ ' Yuxin thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos <3


	3. Chapter 3

Yuxin finally woke up and gets ready for goes to college dance practice room, today's schedule is that besides she wants to practice her dances, she also wanst to asks her friends, Kong Xueer and Xu Jiaqi about a song that she has to choose. She never heard a romantic song in her life, because she thinks it doesn't suit her style. But the girl asked her to do a slow romantic song, so she will do it for her.

Yuxin found it strange, how she just like agreed or nodded immediately when the girl asked her. She doesn't know the reason, the only thing she knew now was that she wants to dance with that girl.

After getting prepared, she contacts her friends, asking if they can help her find a song. 

"Waw Liu Laoshi, you have already found a partner. You have friends beside us, I'm proud of you. My daughter has grown up" Xu Jiaqi wiped her fake tears on the other phone side.

"You and your mouth" Yuxin really didn't know why she and Xu Jiaqi were friends. Maybe because Xu Jiaqi is easy going yet annoying personality that makes her unable to reject her as a friend.

"Ok, don't listen to her, Yuxin. How about we meet up and listen to the song together?" Xueer suggested.

"Yeah, I'm planning to go to college dance practice room today. How about there?" Yuxin added

"Good, I will prepare my self now. Will be there in 15 minutes" Xueer said.

"If my babe wants to go there, then I want to go to. Wait for me girls!" 

"Thank you girls" 

"Your welcome, Yuxin"  
"No Problem, Laoshi!" After that their call ended.  
.  
.  
.

/Time Skip/  
-> At Practice Room

"Hey Yuxin" Xueer arrived at the dance practice room that they usually use and find Yuxin doing popping

"Oh, Hey Xueer" Yuxin just glanced at Xueer, smiled a bit, and continued popping.

"Hmmm, it's just me, or I think you've changed? You seems to lighten up today" 

"I feel it to. I think it's because she meet someone that will become her partner in the test" Xu Jiaqi suddenly appeared and sat on the nearest couch.

"Now I'm more curios about your partner"

"Yeah me too. Tell us, who is your partner?" 

"I don't know?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW???"

"Yeah, so lower your voice Jiaqi"

"How can that be?"

"She always avoided my question when I ask her name"

"You will dance with a stranger?"

"Um.. No? I and her already knew for 1 month, since I entered the college dorm"

"And you don't tell us about this?"

"I can't Jiaqi"

"And what is the reason?"

"I think she didn't want to"

"What?!"

"Okay Jiaqi, keep calm. Yuxin and her partner have their own problems, even us, who are close to Yuxin maybe can't know this problem. So calm down okay?"

"I know, I just- "  
"I hope the best for you two friendship. No in negative way, because I know that you don't have many friend like I do"

"I don't know if I should say thank you or not"

"Of course thank you! Can't you feel my sincerity?!"

"No"

"Okay Yuxin, you already changed. You even teased me. I hate it!" Jiaqi pouted.

"And now, the main topic is gone" Xueer is the only one in right status now.  
"Okay Yuxin, what kind of music do you want?" Xueer asked.

"Slowly romantic song" Yuxin said with a straight face.

"WHAT?!" 

"SLOWLY FUCKING WHAT?!!!"

"Jiaqi, watch your mouth" Yuxin really wanted to shut Jiaqi's mouth with her hand now.

"I CAN'T"

"Oh my gosh, did something happen to Yuxin more than we imagined"

"What do you mean, Xueer?" Yuxin didn't get what Xueer meant.

"Listen Yuxin, you have a friend other than us is already weird enough for me. And now, you want a slow song with fucking romance in it?! When i know that your music type is a fast beat?" Jiaqi babbled while grabbing Yuxin shoulders. swaying it back and forth, like this was something important, her eyes is shaking like crazy (In Yuxin eyes).

"I think I know what's going on in here" Xueer placed her finger on her face, like in thinking mode.

"And what's that?! Tell me Xueer, I'll go crazy because I'm confused!"

Jiaqi and Xueer is like a parents when knew their daughter just said something romantic about their life when their parents knew that their daughter is a lonely girl. And Yuxin, the daughter, just watching her parents annoyingly, regretting her choice to ask their help.

"I think.... Yuxin fell in love..." 

"What the hell..... Yuxin and that girl.... Is all makes sense now... Yuxin becomes cheerful, even just a little bit, and the fact that she wants a romantic song" Jiaqi turns her gaze to Yuxin, like some detective that had already solved their cases.

"I'm not?" Yuxin said.

"You sounded not sure, said that you don't love her" Xueer added.

"Okay okay, the fact is, I don't know my feelings towards her? She's just like, someone who dragged me into happiness that I've never felt before? And I like it here"

"IT'S MEAN, YOU OBVIOUSLY LOVE HER, YOU IDIOT! Why I even became your friend in the first place?"

"I don't want to hear that word from you, Jiaqi"

"Hmph"

"Ok, let's go back to the main topic" Xueer pulled out her phone from her pouch and searched for a song that will actually go with Yuxin statements.

"Ok I've created a playlist for you, you can see it, I will share the link to you"

"Oh, I want make a playlist for Yuxin too. Wait" 

"Thank you guys"

"You mean girls, or you mean gays?"

"What ever do you think, Jiaqi"

"So, I want to know about your theme dance too. Can I?"

"Of course you can! We planned to do a sexy dance together, just wait and see our sexy dance Liu Laoshi!"  
"Oh and I want to tell you, the one who came up with this sexy dance idea was my baby Xueer, can you actually believe that she was thinking something like this. She is a tsundere for real!" 

"JIAQI SHUT UP!" Xueer blushed so hard, it was her idea but, she was actually so embarrassed about the dance.

"I can see that your cheeks getting pink Xueer, you're truly a tsundere, aren't you?"

"Yuxin! Don't teased me!"

"Finally, Yuxin is on my side!"

They laughed together in the practice room. For the first time in her life, Yuxin can laugh this loud. Maybe without her knowing, the girl from her dream really was changing her little by little.


	4. Chapter 4

At night, Yuxin was ready to sleep, she had heard the playlist from her friends before. Actually, there was one song stuck in her mind, but the decision would eventually be with her and the girl, so she couldn't just decide.

"Okay, let's go to sleep" Yuxin closed her eyes, and began to dream.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hi ~" The girl waved her hand, smiling so wide that her crooked teeth appeared. Honestly, that teeth is cute, really cute, and she doesn't want the girl to fix it.

Yuxin just waved her hand, too embarrassed to just say 'Hi'.

"So, have you decided on the song?" The girl tilted her head cutely.

"Ummm ... No? Aren't we going to decide it together?"

"No. I mean, it can be like that. Basically, it's up to you."

"Oh, okay. Now, can you summon my phone? Because my friends have made a playlist for us"

"It's easy" The girl snapped her fingers and suddenly the phone was near them.

"I hope I can control my dreams," Yuxin always envied this girl to doing such things in her dreams, while herself, she couldn't do anything, IN HER OWN DREAMS.

"It's okay, tell me everything you want, I'll grant it" The girl crossed her arms across her chest and lifted her chin, proud of herself.

"Then, I want you" Yuxin's tone changed into a serious and intimidating tone. She gazed into the girl's eyes, not wanting to leave or break away.

"You must be kidding. Let's do the dance now." The girl smiled uncomfortably, but she looked a little bit blushed.

"Then, what about your name? I want to know more about you, not only in my dreams, but also in real life!" Yuxin took the girl's hand, forgetting the fact that she would wake up if she touches her.  
' _Oh sh * t, now I will wake up_ '

But after 10 seconds, Yuxin's vision was still clear, not blurry, and she was still there, holding the girl's hand.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" The girl pulled her hand from Yuxin's grip.

"What do you mean?! I will hold your hand while we dance after this?! And how did I not wake up, I mean, I touched you?!"

"I settled it, so we can touch each other. But still, don't touch me often, or don't touch me beside when we're dance"

"Why?!"

"That's the rules, Baobei"

"Ba-. You cheated! Why can't I be mad at you?!"

"Because I'm cute of course, what else?"

"Yeah yeah, I give up. Now let's listen to the songs and choose what we want"

Yuxin picked up her phone and searched for her playlist. After finding it, she played the song and invited the girl to sit next to her.

The girl once again summoned something. She summoned earphones and connected it to the phone and put it in Yuxin and her ear. Yuxin gasped with the sudden movements, but she managed to remain calm afterwards.

"Do you have the song you like?" The girl asked.

"Yes, want to hear it?"

"Of course"

Yuxin scrolled through the playlist, stopped it when she found what she wanted, and played it so they could hear it together.

After the song played, the girl suddenly threw her face at Yuxin.

"WOW, YOU LIKE PAUL ANKA ?!"

"Hmm ... No? My friend recommended this song for me" Yuxin stepped back because this time it was really surprised her.

"OH MY GOSH! I WANT TO MEET YOUR FRIENDS! My grandma loves his songs and used to always play it when I was little. This song gives me a nostalgic vibe!"

"So you want to dance to this song?"

"Why not? If I can remember it, I will perform this dance for my grandmother! I can't imagine how happy she is!"

" 'If I can remember it'? "

"Nah, nevermind. Let's choreograph the dance now!" she stood up and made them wear T-shirts and training pants . She gave her hand to Yuxin, ordering Yuxin to take her hand.

"Okay, let's pour our ideas together," Yuxin took the girl's hand, and this was the first time she could touch the girl's hand without hesitation.

They choreographed the dance together, the atmosphere turned serious, but sometimes there was laughter, because the girl always tried to light up the atmosphere a little.  
.  
.  
.  


/Time Skip - One Month/

Time flies so fast. Now, the two girls leaning against an invisible wall, panting heavily. Even though the dance was slow, they want it to be perfect, so they practiced it over and over again. 

And it almost been a month since Yuxin and the girl startedcdance together, and all that time, Yuxin still couldn't find her dance partner in real life.

"How are you gonna pass this test? You even don't have a partner at all! Go make a friend Baobei!" Ever since that girl called Yuxin 'baobei' , the girl never stopped, and Yuxin didn't have a problem with that. Deep in heart, she loved it.

"I'm to lazy"

"Tch!" The girl clicked her tongue, annoyed with this side of Yuxin. Even though Yuxin had 2 friends, she really had to make another one, at least to partner up with her.

"Don't make my effort for this past one month go to waste" The girl took a chips near her. It had been a routine for them to have snacks and soft drinks after they practiced. This is a dream, so there's no need to worry about their health. And the plus side is, they can still taste the food. 

' _What a great dream_ ' Yuxin thought.  
"Nah, don't worry to much. I'll find someone who can replace you sooner or later"

"Hm... Someone who can replace me... Who's that? Who's a person can take your annoying personality?" The girl's face dropped as what Yuxin had said hurt her. Even though she was the one who told Yuxin to find a partner, but her heart still hurt.

"Don't worry. I'm actually a good person, people will happy to be my friend and partner" 

"Yeah, maybe" 

"What's wrong with you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Actually, I want to tell you something today. Will you hear me?" The girl eyes filled with sadness.She couldn't even look Yuxin in the eyes.

"Sure, why not? What it is?" Yuxin felt a little bit anxious. She didn't know what would come, but whatever it's, she didn't like it.

"I'll tell you while we dance" The girl smiled, she stood up and reached her hand to Yuxin, invited her to dance together.

"Okay" Yuxin took the girl's hand, the soft and beautiful one. She still couldn't believed now she and the girl could hold hands, it was so hard before, even just to touch the girl.

Now, the background changed, it was like an old house in 90's and had a retro style, their clothes also changed, the speaker changed into a gramophone. It was like they were in a different century. The season changed too, now it turned to winter, she could see it from the window near them. And not far from them, there was a fireplace. 

' _So romantic_ ' Yuxin thought.

"What do you think? I changed it with reference to my memories from my grandma's old house!" The girl eyes sparkled and she felt excited.

"It's good" Yuxin being Yuxin. Actually, she likes it, but she can't speak it. But the girl always knew what Yuxin think.

"I know you loved it. Don't be so shy baobei, even though this side is cute" The girl smiled widely, so Yuxin could see the lovely teeth she has.

"Yeah. Now let's start"

"Okay" 

The two of them get ready in their position. The intro of the music started, now they stared into each other eyes, getting into the feeling.

They held onto each other, sharing a smile.

**Put your head on my shoulder~**

They started to move, from side to side.

**Hold me in your arms, baby  
Squeeze me oh-so-tight  
Show me  
Show me that you love me too**

Actually, this song was speaking what the girl and Yuxin really wanted to show. They loved each other, but they didn't ever say that. 

They really are fools.

**Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won't you kiss me once, baby?  
Just a kiss goodnight, maybe  
You and I will fall in love (you and I will fall in love)**

Yuxin really wanted to kiss the girl in front of her that badly, she really had the guts. But, when she would try, the girl turned away. 

She always questioning the girl's action, what she wanted in the first place? Sometimes, she would be really clingy, but after that would reject all Yuxin's affection.

 **People say that love's a game  
A game you just can't win**  


"Maybe love really is a game" The girl said  
"Why?" Yuxin asked

**If there's a way  
I'll find it somebody  
And then this fool will rush in**

Yuxin admitted that she really loved this girl. She never had this kind of feeling in her entire life. But she really knew what it was.

The girl always made her sad, happy, angry, and all emotions she never feels. 

And she was very happy that this girl came into her dream.

**Put your head on my shoulder  
** Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear 

"You know, I changed my mind, I will tell you after this dance ends" The girl said with shaky voice. Yuxin knew this girl was also in her daydream. Maybe it's something important.

In fact, the girl's face after they shared smile, turned sad. And Yuxin didn't have a good feeling about this.

**Tell me**

"What is that?" Yuxin was really impatient. She couldn't take the weight on her heart anymore. Seeing the girl about to cry, she really couldn't take it.

**Tell me that you love me too (tell me that you love me too)**

"I said after the dance end" 

**Put your head on my shoulder**

"Can I really do it?" The girl asked. Her eyes now teary.

"What?"

**Whisper in my ear, baby**

Without answering Yuxin question, the girl hugged Yuxin so tight. Her head rested in Yuxin shoulder. Crying so hard.

**Words I want to hear, baby**

The girl's crying brought so much pain to Yuxin. She didn't want to hear the girl cry.

What she wanted to hear was the three magic words that could shock her as her eyes widened with her heart beating fast, her cheeks reddened, her stomach filled with butterflies.

She really hated it here, she doesn't get what she wants.

**Put your head on my shoulder**

The song ended, but the girl was still crying. Yuxin was stunned, she didn't know what to do.

She wanted to know what the girl wanted to say. But now, is not the right time to ask. So she just hugged her back. She patted the girl back and stroked the girl head, while saying,

"It's okay, I'm here" 

But after she said it. The girl cried harder.

After 3 minutes of crying, the girl broke the hug, she still crying but she had settled her heart. She really had to tell Yuxin this thing.

The girl changed the scenery into a hill under the starry skies. There was a blanket near them. The girl sat on it, and invited Yuxin to do the same.

After that, she began to talk.

"Baobei, you always wanted to know why I'm here don't you?" The girl asked, smiling while still sobbing.

"..... Yes" Yuxin didn't want to talk to much nor ask again. She let the girl lead the conversation.

"I will tell you. So hear it, because I won't repeat it" The girl turned her gaze to Yuxin, and Yuxin just nodded as her response.

"Okay"


	5. Chapter 5

**FLASHBACK  
THE GIRL POV**

"Ha-ahhh ... My friends already have a girlfriend. Why I still don't have one" I threw my body to the bed. Feeling tired after scrolling through my social media only to see my friends flirting with their girlfriends.

I am just an ordinary girl who wants a girlfriend. I have graduated from high school and I am waiting for college to start. And even though I have lived a long life, I have never had a girlfriend before.

Why did you make me like this, God?

Ughh, actually, I know why I'm like this. I am a loner. I only have two friends, and they are my childhood friends.

I can't even make a new friend, so what do I expect? Having a girlfriend, that's so funny.

But still, I also want a love life! I read webtoons and romantic books every day! I'm so jealous, why there isn't one pretty girl who nudged me in a hallway, or helps me when I want to reach a book on the highest shelf in the library? Oh nevermind that I'm very tall, I'll be the only one who helps them.

"Dear God, please help me to find my future partner! Any method is fine! I really want to see it" I wished before I go to sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hello ~. Is this a lucid dream?" The scenery is all white. No matter how far I went, all I could see was white.

"Welcome, my child." Suddenly, a voice greeted me. I can't see it, I can only hear it.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"You can call me 'God of Love', my child" The God answered.

"GOD OF LOVE?! OH MY GOD, MY WISH WILL COME TRUE?"

"Yes, of course"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU, GOD OF LOVE, muach" I flew kisses everywhere because I don't know where he is.

"No need dear. But there are rules you must know. If you accept my rules, then I will fulfill your wishes"

"Okay, no matter what it is. I'll accept it!"

"Good girl. But before that, I want you to know that you only want to find your partner, nothing more than that. And the purpose besides fulfilling your dream is also to make your partner find and look for you."

"Okay, I'll keep that in my mind"

"Then, I'll tell you about it"  
"My way to grant your wish is you will enter her dream"

"Wowwww"

"But, you can't remember what happened in that dream. Remember, you only want to find your partner right? So if it's in a dream it's still okay"

"Why?" I sulk, the fact that I can't even remember her face, her name, and what we do is made me sad.

"The person who will remember it is you in the subconscious, not you in real life. But, your future partner will remember all about your dreams, both in her subconscious and her real live."

"Good..."

"And there are other rules. She can't see your face"

"What ?! It will be difficult for her to look for me"

"Just for fun. I like to have fun, you know?"

"Now, I don't know that I'm grateful or not that my dream has been fulfilled"

"So you don't want it?"

"Who said that? Of course I still want it! I can tell her my name, so she can still look for me"

"Whopsie, I still haven't told you all the rules, dear. If you mention your name, the dream will end forever. So, if you decide to tell her your name so quickly, maybe she will just think it's a normal dream and not something serious. "

"What-"

"Also, I'll give you 3 months to make her fall in love with you, so she will look for you in real live. And if you two touch each other, the time will be drain"

"So many rules ~"

"Take it or leave it"

"Fine, I'll accept it. But God, can you fulfill my wishes again? I beg of you"

"What is that?"

"Can you wake her up from the dream every time we touch? I'm afraid I will be so happy that I will hold her hand in our first meeting"

"Okay, I'll fulfill this one"  
"And this project will start after she enters college"

"Project?"

"Project to make her fall in love with you and look for you in real life. I call it, 'Dream Love Project'. What do you think?"

"I don't want to be rude to God. So I won't say anything"

"You know, God knows what you're thinking, right?"

"So why did you ask me from the beginning?"

"Good question. Now, wake up from your dream"

After God said that, I did wake up. 

There is this sense of something slipping past me but I really can't seem to remember. I get started for my day as usual. 

**END OF FLASHBACK**  
.  
.  
.  
**THIRD PERSON POV**

"So, that's why I have been in your dreams all this time. Surprise? I'm a loner, but here, I'm very talkative. Because, I don't want you to see my bad side."

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. I accept you no matter what your personality is. Why did you don't tell me the reason from the beginning? You can tell me that you know? Why? Do you not trust me?" Yuxin's eyes filled with tears, now that she knew all the reasons and rules, she guessed something in her mind. And that was the rest of their time to be together.

"I DO. But, would you be willing to look for someone who just passed your dream? Wouldn't you think that was just a normal dream? And ..." The girl breathed before continuing, and the other girl was waiting.

"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU MORE! Call me selfish for not letting myself in real life meet you sooner, but do you know how much pain in my heart knows that our time is coming to an end? Do you know how much pain I endured knowing that I would not remember all of our memories here?"  
"I want to be with you longer, I don't want you to label me as someone who is just passing by and not important. "The girl's voice shook again and her eyes filled with tears. But she still stared into Yuxin's eyes.

There was silence between them. Yuxin didn't know what to say. It all was true, that at first she thought that the girl beside her was only someone who was insignificant and only a stranger. But, now she knew better.

"So how much time do we have now?"

"Under 1 Minute, exactly only 30 seconds" The girl smiled, even though she smiled widely, there was pain there.

**30**

"WHAT? JUST 30 SECOND?"

**29**

"Yep, now let me tell you something I wanted to say in our first meeting"

**28**

"I Love You. Not in the fact you are my destiny-"

**27**

"But, because you make me comfortable"

**26**

"You are perfect. I hope you can find more friends!"

**25**

"Please be confident!"

**24**

"And..."

**23**

"I Love you so much"

**22**

"I really love you"

**21**

"Please, please look for me"

**20**

"I want to be with you"

**19**

"This is hurting me so much"

**18**

"I Love You. I Love You. I Love You"

**17**

The girl kept repeating the word 'I Love You', Didn't really pay attention to the remainder of time they had.

**16**

Without any hesitation, Yuxin grabbed the girl's hand, kissed her to shut her mouth. It was their first kiss, but it was not romantic at all, otherwise it was so sad.

But...

**10**

The time drained. 

**9**

"IT'S ENOUGH"

**8**

"Please... Don't say it again"  
"I Love You"

**7**

"HEI, IT'S ENOUGH" Yuxin cried. She didn't know what to do, this wass a mess.

**6**

"Please Listen to me too" Yuxin voice became softer. All she wanted was for the girl to listen to her. 

**5**

"I Love You too. I love you so much." Yuxin stared at the girl, even though she couldn't see her face. She knew that now she was staring into the girl's eyes.

**4**

"Never in my life I've felt this. But I like it" Yuxin smiled widely while crying. She is sad, but she also happy to tell this to the girl.

**3**

"And this is all because of you" If she had much time left, she will tell the girl all she felt, but now there was something more important.

**2**

"I love you" Yuxin said it again and with happy face. Because, she didn't want the girl to feel sad. 

The girl took a deep breath. Settled her hearts. She must tell this now.

**1**

"Hello Baobei! My name is Lu Keran. Nice to meet you" 

**0**

Yuxin's vision became blurry like always when she would wake up from a dream. But before she could truly be awake somehow, she could see the girl's face.

Suddenly, Yuxin pulled the girl to her embrace and whispered something.

"You're beautiful, Baobei. I love you"

And just like that, Yuxin finally woke up from her dream.

" **HAAAHHHH** " Yuxin sat up in her bed. Breathing air into her lungs as much as she could. Her face is a mess, her pillow and blanket became wet from her tears that wouldn't stop.

"Ha ha ha. What the fuck actually was that" Yuxin laughed bitterly. She still can't accept the fact that she already awake.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" Yuxin stood up from her bed. Running in the hallway of her dorm.

"LU KERAN"

"LU KERAN"

"LU KERAN"

Yuxin's still running and running, she was already outside of her dorm. Ignoring the security guard that was yelling at her. It was midnight, and she wasn't wearing footwear. She just went where her bare feet took her.

"LU KERAAAANNN! YOU WANT ME TO LOOK FOR YOU, NOW WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yuxin now in the city park. Her head turned from side to side. Hoping that the girl's face that she had just seen once is here. She scared that the girl's face will vanish from her memory. 

"SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS JUST A DREAM! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME SHE ISN'T REAL!" Yuxin collapsed on the park ground. Her feet scratched and bleeding. She was sweaty like hell and her tears still rolling down her face.

"LU KERAAANNNNNN!" Yuxin called the girl's name for the last time. She felt so hopeless. She knew that there was no one who would answer her, it was midnight. But, her heart betrayed her. She really wanted to see the girl right now.

It started raining, completing the scenery for her.

"What a good night"

"Is nature crying with me or is it just fooling me"

Yuxin stayed a few minutes before she stood up and started walking back to her dorm.

All her memories with the girl played in her mind.

All the laughter.

All the sadness.

All the madness.

And their first kiss.

All of it, she recalled them.

Before she knew, she was already in her room, staring at her bed. 

"All of this started in here" 

She lay down on the bed. She couldn't even feel her limbs. All she thought was, the dream is really over.

"Even if you are a Deja-vu, I still love you. This feeling won't disappeared and it will keep me alive.I feel thankful that this dream has let me get to know you" Yuxin smiled, even it was painful, She must take it.

"I swear, without failure, I will find you some day. I will definitely hold you tight that you can't get away. Just wait for me, Lu Keran Baobei" Yuxin reached her hand to the air and made a fist .

"Goodnight" 

Yuxin closed her eyes. Hoping that she would meet the girl. She always hoped for that. Everyday, everynight. 

But that day, that night, that dream, that girl, never came.


	6. Chapter 6

It had already been a month since the dream ended. Yuxin was still searching for that girl. She asked all people on her campus, scrolled all through social media. But still nothing.

‘ _Just how much of a loner are you_ ’ Yuxin wondered.

Today is the day of her test. And she couldn't find a partner. In fact, she didn't want to. 

"Okay, now Liu Yuxin. Please show us your dance" Professor called out.

Liu Yuxin walked to the center of the room. Unexpectedly, she walked alone, without a partner.

"Where's your partner Yuxin?" Professor asked.

"She's gone" Yuxin aswered

"Pardon?" The Professor was confused

"I'm sorry Professor, I won't do this dance if it's not with her" 

"Then, how will you dance? I asked you for a partnered dance"

"I'll still do it. I'll pretend she is there. I'm sorry professor, can't you overlook it this time?" Yuxin begged to the Professor.

"Hm. Okay. Because this is just a small test, I pass it. But when the real test comes up, I hope you do not disappoint me Miss Liu"

"Thank you so much, professor"

**YUXIN POV**

After that, I get into my position, imagined that Lu Keran, was in front of me. Then I nodded to the sound system man so he'd play our song.

Then, the intro played. I pretended I was inviting someone to a dance, bowed then reached my hand infront. Imagined that she accepted my invitation, I smiled.

After receiving her hand, mine automatically went to her waist and the other hand clasping each other, though I was just dancing with the air.

Call me a fool, but this is my proof that no one can replace her. I regretted what I said before.

The air felt so thin. I danced in pain, but also, I'm happy. I always closed my eyes while dancing this. Felt that she was really in front of me, smiled widely, until her crooked teeth could be seen.

After 2 minutes and a few seconds had passed, the dance ended. I opened my eyes, just to see my professor and my best friend, Jiaqi crying, and Xueer just gave me a thumbs up.

**END OF YUXIN POV**

But without anyone knowing, there was someone who had peeped at Yuxin while she danced. She was captured by Yuxin's moves.

""Miss Liu Yuxin... Your dance was just beautiful, I can feel all the feelings you wanted to convey to the girl" The Professor sobbed into his sleeve.

' _What happened in here_ ' Yuxin thought.

"BRAVO LIU LAOSHI I LOVE YOU!!! TELL ME WHO MAKE YOU THIS SAD! I'LL BEAT THEM UP!" Jiaqi yelled, and her voice was so loud. Yuxin was embarrassed of her friend's behavior.

' _What the- Jiaqi really needs to shut her mouth_ '

"Ughhh Professor, excuse me a bit. I need to go to the restroom" Yuxin bowed to Professor and excused herself. She didn't like this situation to be honest. It was cringy for her.

Yuxin was about to get out of the dance practice room, the girl at the door stepped back, hiding behind the nearest wall.

Yuxin started walking around college, her real intention wasn't to go to the restroom, but just to get some fresh air.

"um.. EXCUSE ME!" Yuxin sleeve was held by someone. She turned her gaze. Suddenly, her breathing stopped. 

"Um... I just saw you dance in the practice room before..." The girl lowered her head shyly.

' _This voice, It’s familiar_ ’ Yuxin thought.

"And... And... Your dance was beautiful" 

' _This figure_ ' Yuxin just trailed her eyes over the girl. 

"Um... I don't believe in Love at first sight" Her eyes still on the ground, didn't have the courage to see Yuxin.

' _This black hair, this hand_ '

"Bu-but I-I" The girl raised her head, as she had gathered her courage.

"I love you" Yuxin cut her off. She already knew who this girl was. She could tell just by hearing her voice.

' _Finally, I found you, Lu Keran_ ' Yuxin smiled, she was very happy right now.

"E-eehhh?!" The girl was surprised from the sudden confession, her cheeks went really red.

"Hi, my name is Liu Yuxin, I'm a dance major. I finally found you, Baobei"

"Ba- umm Hello, my name is Lu Keran. I'm a dance major too. But I just transferred today. And what do you mean by you finally found me?" Keran blushed.

"Nevermind. So, do you love me too?" Yuxin asked, and Keran just nodded as her response, to shy to talk.

"Then, you want to be my girlfriend?" Keran just nodded again

"You're really shy, huh. I never expected this side of you. It's cute to be honest" Keran's cheeks flushing more. How can Yuxin be such a flirt?

"S-stop it" Keran hid her face in her long sleeve feeling too embarrassed now.

"Hahaha. Did you just shutter? How cute"

"No!" Keran shouted, she wanted to hide behind the nearest wall right now

"Hahaha, it's okay. Anyway, are you free this weekend? We never got a chance to go to the theme park. You really want to go there, right?"

"How did you know I have wanted go to the theme park? And, Yes I'm free" Keran was confused.

"So it's settled then. I'll wait for you at 10 a.m at the college entrance. We'll go together. You live in dorm right?" Yuxin just ignored Keran's question, and Keran seemed okay with it.

"Yes" 

"Okay. Now, where's your tour guide?" Yuxin trailing her eyes around, didn’t find anybody else, just her and Keran.

"She left me with her girlfriend" Keran rolled her eyes, annoyed thinking about it.

"Then, let me take her duty"

"Don't you have a class?" Keran raised her eyebrow,  
‘ _isn’t today her test day?_ ’ Keran thought.  


"I already took the test, so I'm free" Yuxin just shrugged her shoulders,not worried about her test.

"Um, okay. Thank you"

"Anything for you"

After that, Yuxin took the girl around her campus. Chatting happily. Her smile never left her face that day.  
.  
.  
.  
On the other hand. There was someone watching them.

"How can Yuxin be a confident gay. I didn't expect it, even in my dreams nor in my next life" Jiaqi peeped. Yuxin really took a long time out there. Made her best friend worried about her.

"How do I know" "But I think she's happy now. Let her be this time" Kong Xueer replied. Looking at Yuxin teasing the other girl.

"But the girl is so tall. Yuxin, poor you"

"Jiaqi, can't you be happy for Yuxin just for once!"

"I'm happy you know. In my own way"

"Yeah"

"Now let's go back to class"

"Okay"

Jiaqi and Xueer walked back to the dance practice room, letting Yuxin and Keran spend time together.  
.  
.  
.  
**A Little Chat Between Yuxin and Keran**

When Yuxin and Keran reached the college park, Yuxin got curios about her potato snacks dream. So she asked Keran.

“Keran baobei, have you been to this place before and give someone potatoes snacks maybe?”

“AH! I remember it after you mentioned it! Yes, I've been here before to visit my friend. But when I gave the potato snack, I didn't see her face, I was in rush that day” Keran explained.  
“Was that you?” Keran added.  


“Yes, It was me. But, why did you give me a potato snack? I like potato snacks, but how do you know that?”

“I didn’t know you like potato snacks. I gave the potato snack because it was my friend's snack. She asked me to buy her some snacks, since she liked potatoes I ended up buying that.” Keran explained again.

‘ _Keran has a friend here? But why when I asked everyone here, they answered that they didn’t know a Lu Keran?_ ’ Yuxin was really confused now.  
.  
.  
.  
Let's us go back a month, where Yuxin was screaming Lu Keran's name in the dorm hallway.  
.  
.  
.  
**Lin Fan POV**

"LU KERAN"  
"LU KERAN"  
"LU KERAN"

I heard someone screaming my friends name at midnight, who is that? So scary. Keran you better be careful when you transfer here, there’s someone who wants to kill you.

“Keke, I’ll protect you from anything. Be careful, Keran” I said to myself before ging to sleep.

**1 WEEK LATER**

“Do you know someone named Lu Keran?” 

Someone stopped me on my way to my class. And she asked about Keke. When I see her face. Wow, is this the person who shouted out Keke's name at midnight? You got a pretty girl Keke, but I’ll protect you no matter how pretty the girl is.

“No, I don’t. What a ugly name, the owner must be ugly too” Sorry Keke, I love your name. I just want to tease this girl.

“No, she’s pretty. Really pretty. So, don’t say something you don’t know. Sorry for interrupting you, and thank you.”

The girl just walked and leaving me behind, and she started asking other people. 

“Wow Keke, there’s someone who crazy for you”

“Should I tell her that I know Keke? Nah, nevermind, Keke will transfer here, they will meet for sure, they’re in the same major, I think”

And after that, I walked back to my class.  
.  
.  
.  
**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ths FF finally reaches it's end. I want to thank all of you who read this FF, I know my FF is messy and the grammar is suck af.
> 
> So, Thank you all, I Love You <3
> 
> I hope you all like my story.
> 
> Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and suggestions, please! <3


End file.
